


Please, age is a number

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brother Sehun, Cute Jieun, Fic Giveaway, Fluff, Jieun - Freeform, M/M, Progressing Relationship, teacher jongin, window watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Every morning a man stops by to check his reflection in Sehun's car probably clueless that the driver is still inside the vehicle. At first, Sehun thought about sliding down the window and gently ask him to move away, but then he noticed how attractive the stranger was.This is the original prompt but i think i tweaked it a little.
Relationships: Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	Please, age is a number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/gifts).



> Grace babe, this is for you. I know this is short but i wrote this whole heartedly for you. Thank you for always listening to me, putting some sense into me and always supporting me. You're a true friend babe.

Sehun has a daily task. Every morning, he’s to send his little sister to school and pick her up in the afternoon. Sehun doesn’t live with his parents. He opted to move out of his parent’s house because he’s a man with needs thus he needs privacy. He shifted out months before he got a little sister. Their age gap is questionable and surprising. With Sehun being close to thirty, his little sister is only seven. He doesn’t tell anyone that she’s adopted because for them; she’s not a stranger. She’s considered by blood theirs and Sehun accepts her as his little angel sister.

His love for the little one has him volunteering to send her and pick her up. She’s a doll. Sehun loves pampering her with gifts – because he can and he will. He love buying her cute hair ties and dresses. She looks extremely adorable when she ties her hair in two, looking beautiful in her frock and sweet when she kisses his cheeks, thanking him for the gifts. Sehun is head over heels for his sister.

It’s the usual Monday morning rush but Sehun isn’t rushing. Instead he waits by the pavement for Jieun. His mother insists on sending her to the car because if Sehun was to fetch her from the door, they’d be late. He’ll be cooing and feeding her breakfast thus delays everything. Sehun checks his phone while waiting for her. Thankfully he’s sitting in the comfort of his own car so he’s not open to dust and heat. While he’s busy checking on emails from his staffs, someone stands by the car.

For an instance, Sehun thought it’s his mother but when he glances out from his 75% tinted window, Sehun finds a young man. The young man doesn’t realize the running engine and continues to stare at the window, adjusting his hair. Sehun frowns unhappily. He’s not happy with the action. How can someone randomly stand in front of a car and fix their hair? It’s quite embarrassing. Sehun will never do that. The stranger continues fixing his hair and turns to his sides, checking his attire. Sehun licks his lips and shakes his head. Is he doing a fashion show or what? Thankfully, the stranger walks away after smacking his lips and Sehun rolls his eyes. 

Sehun forgets about the stranger when his little angel skips towards the car. Sehun unlocks the door and quickly catches her in his arms, kissing her cheeks loudly. “Hunnie!!!” she giggles and smacks her small lips against his. “How’s my baby doll doing?” he asks her, adjusting her on his hips and pulls his mother close for a hug. The woman starts complaining, “She didn’t finish her breakfast.”

Sehun gasps, sending her a concerned look. “I told you. If you don’t finish your breakfast, I’m not sending you to school.”

“Nooooo. Hunnie must send me to school!”

“Promise me, you’ll finish your breakfast.”

“Okay. Pinky promise.”

\--//--

The next day,

Sehun parks the car at his usual spot and waits for his sister. There’s a bar of chocolate on the dashboard for Jieun. He stopped by a convenience store in case she doesn’t finish her breakfast again. Sehun hates the idea of Jieun not finishing her meals. Both Sehun and Jieun have similar habits; they tend to eat a small portion. But their mother loves filling their plate and they’d end up making her angry. However, Sehun too starts getting upset when Jieun doesn’t empty her plate. She needs to eat and grow prettily.

Two minutes into waiting, Sehun finds the stranger by his car, looking at his reflection on the window. Sehun sighs again and stares at the stranger from inside. He’s wearing a button down black shirt with a grey tie. Unlike his fantastic sense of style, his hairstyle doesn’t match his attire. Sehun noticed it yesterday and today too, the stranger has his bangs down. Sehun believes with such outfit, the stranger should have his hair up and show his forehead. His features will be prominent that way. He'd look way better too.

Focusing on the strangers features, Sehun reminds himself to not be a creep. He’s staring and that’s rude. Sehun can’t keep his eyes off the stranger though. The other is beginning to gain his good attention. The stranger is cute with his droopy eyes and pouty lips but at the same time he’s hot with his sharp jaws and thick lips. Sehun knows it’s wrong to keep staring but he can’t help watching the stranger twirl around, lips blooming into the most beautiful smile. Sehun watches him leave through the rear mirror and he swears; the stranger has a perfect body proportion too.

\--//--

It’s a bit sketchy for Sehun to admit that he’s looking forward to meet the stranger. He has gradually taken interest on the stranger and he can’t help but drive to his parent’s home with hopes to meet the stranger. Sehun has given the other a nickname because he’s too shy to roll down the window and greet. Sehun calls him Sexy Bear. He actually has no idea where did he get the bear reference but each time Sehun sees the man through his window; Sehun sees one of Jieun’s big brown teddy bear.

Each day, Sehun notices something new about him. Sometimes Sexy Bear would bring a drink along and rudely place the container over the car’s hood to fix his hair. Sehun mentally thanked God the stranger couldn’t see his expression because if he could, he’d see Sehun’s glare and angry expression. He hates stains on his Mercedes and the container did leave a stain.

One of the days, Sehun noticed Sexy Bear’s music playlist. Sehun isn’t a music lover but one of the songs on the playlist intrigued him. Sehun even downloaded a music app to listen to it – My Neck, My Back (Lick It) by Khia. At first Sehun found the song absurd but when he focused on the lyrics, Sehun swallowed nervously. Sexy Bear is not as innocent as he seems.

On another bright sunny Thursday morning, Sehun noticed a text message entering Sexy Bear’s phone. The way he held his phone made Sehun catch the sender’s name easily. It was from someone named Yeollie and he asked if Sexy Bear is free for lunch. An unknown emotion rose inside Sehun’s chest and he hated how unhappy he got at the thought of someone as handsome as Sexy Bear having a boyfriend. Groaning, Sehun hit the wheels – Sexy Bear do deserve a boyfriend.

However, Sehun could not stop admiring the guy. Each day, Sehun’s urge to roll down the window and surprise the other grows. Sehun only gets more and more curious about Sexy Bear. He cannot help it and he wonders if he's weird for feeling like this so soon for a stranger. “Hunnie… Let’s go,” Jieun whines, hitting his forearm lightly and Sehun sends her a smile. He glances at the rear mirror one last time and gasps, “Shit,” Sexy Bear was walking away but now he’s coming back.

“Hunnie! What happened?” Jieun exclaims, giggling as she finds him cursing amusing. Sehun’s gaze shifted to the window and Jieun gasps next to him. “Hunnie, open the window!!” She screams and Sehun glares at her, “Why would we do that? He could be a thief!” Sehun explain but with fluttering heart.

“No!! I know him! Faster Hunnie!” she screams, hopping to the back seat. Sehun rolls down the window for her quite nervously. He’s surprised she knows the stranger; she knows Sexy Back.

“Sir!! Mr Kim!!” Jieun screams her lungs out. Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise and thankfully it didn’t pop out of its sockets. The said stranger, who is now known as Mr Kim smiles widely and walks back to the car for the second time, “Hey Jieun, How’s my beautiful girl?” Mr Kim asks her and leans in to ruffle her hair. Jieun is already halfway out of the window and Sehun clears his throat, “Jieun,”

He tries to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He tries to sound cool and calm but unfortunately his insides are shaking and trembling in all sorts of emotions. Sexy Bear’s voice is honey-like. The nickname Sehun has for him matches his personality and voice. Mr Kim probably swallows honey to have such beautiful voice. And, oh God, his laughter is melodious. “Hunnie! This is my teacher!” Jieun taps his shoulder and Mr Kim gasps, leaning to look at Sehun from the back window.

Sehun rolls down his side of the window and shifts, turning to look at the said teacher. He smiles. Sehun swears his saw shock, surprise and sparkles in the other’s eyes. “Yo-You were in the wh-whole time?” The teacher stutters, turning red on his cheeks. He’s obviously embarrassed. Sehun glances at Jieun and he finds her scowling – her usual thinking face. “Would you like a ride?” Sehun asks the teacher and before the other could answer, Jieun is already cheering. She invites the other in forcefully but he’s reluctant.

“I… It’s okay. I can walk.” He chuckles nervously but Sehun shakes his head, “I insist.” He tells the other and the teacher walks over to the passenger’s seat. “Thank you and…” he sends Sehun a polite smile, looking apologetic, “Sorry for the window moments.”

Sehun smiles as he drives off and glances at the teacher when they’re on the straight road, “I wanted to tell you off. I thought it will be a one day thing.”

“How long have you been?” Sexy Bear asks him, shifting awkwardly on the leather seat. Sehun glances at the rear mirror to check on Jieun, “Two weeks now.” He focuses back on the road and he hears the other murmuring a soft, “Shit.”

“What is wrong Mr Kim?” Jieun asks him, moving to sit in between the two seats. Sehun warns her but she ignores him completely. “Is this handsome man here your uncle?” The teacher asks instead of answering her and Sehun widens his eyes in surprise and catches Jieun giggling. “No!!! He’s Hunnie!”

“Hunnie as in?” Sexy Bear is obviously confused.

“It means Sehun and no, I am not her uncle. I am her brother.”

“ _Oh_ ,” The teacher turns red once again and apologizes. “You looked a lot older so I thought,”

“Hunnie is 27 years old.” Jieun spills and Sehun glares at her from the rear mirror.

“I’m a year younger and I’m Jongin.” The teacher introduces himself and it’s Sehun turn to blush. He finally knows the other’s name and he can stop using the nickname in his head.

Sehun stops the car right in front of the school’s gate and Jieun leans over to kiss his cheek like usual. “Bye bye Hunnie!! I will see you later!” she screams in his ears and unlocks the door. Sehun waves at her and she waves back, giving him a flying kiss. “She’s cute.” Sehun finally remembers Jongin sitting next to him and chuckles, nervously gripping the wheels. He should confess for being a creep. It wasn’t nice of him and he’s a man of honour. “Jongin… I should apologize.” He starts and the teacher scowls,

“I was watching you from the inside and it was really rude.”

“You were watching me?"Jongin questions,

Sehun nods, guilt crawling all over his body.

"I will only accept your apology if…”

“If?”

“Are you free for dinner?” Jongin asks him and Sehun tilts his head, surprised by the teacher’s boldness. “I have a family dinner planned. It’s dad’s birthday today.” Sehun watches the teacher’s expression fall and another wave of red hue spreads over his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Sehun says but, “Tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow?”

This time, Jongin beams. He nods happily, “I’m getting late.” He whispers and opens the door, “Wait,” Sehun stops him,

“Ride with me tomorrow morning.”

“Okie.”

\--//--

“You look great,” Sehun compliments the teacher, who looks great in his buttoned up dark blue shirt. “You got a haircut too.” Sehun notices and Jongin scratches his neck with a shy smile. The lighting in the expensive diner compliments Jongin’s look and Sehun cannot stop watching the other. “You look very nice too.” Jongin compliments, smiling beautifully as a waitress hands them the menu. Sehun licks his lips proudly. He did put an effort for his outfit. It was worth standing ten minutes in his walk in wardrobe, searching for the best shirt and matching slacks. He even spent some time choosing his watch and Sehun is extremely happy to be complimented. "How was the party?” Jongin asks him and Sehun momentarily forgets, “What party?”

“You said it was your dad’s birthday?”

“It was only a dinner.” Sehun smiles and answers Jongin’s question about not living together, “I need my privacy.”

“I’d agree on that. We seriously need some privacy at this age.” Jongin laughs and Sehun leans in, resting his chin on his palm. “Who’s Chanyeol?” he asks all of a sudden and Jongin stops laughing abruptly. “I saw his text on your phone some days back.”

“You saw quite a number of things,” Jongin chuckles nervously and Sehun stares lovingly at the other. Jongin seems to shy away, “He’s actually my best friend. Nothing more.”

“You sure?”

Jongin nods, “Very sure.”

“You know what else I saw while watching you from inside my car?”

“What?” Jongin looks adorable now; like the nickname Sehun gave him.

“That you’re adorable.” Sehun smiles and he smiles wider when Jongin looks away, trying to hide the blush on his face. “I even have a nickname for you.”

“Really? What is it?”

Sehun nods and leans back when the waitress brings their drink over. Jongin got himself a red wine and Sehun sips his cold beer. “To be honest, it’s a nickname for someone close and it will be a waste if I revealed it to you.”

Jongin pouts, “I really want to know.”

“It’s for someone close.” Sehun emphasizes again and thankfully Jongin gets what he means,

“Can we get close?”

“How close?” Sehun asks back with a smirk. The teacher looks bashful but with his looks and features, Sehun finds him extremely; Sexy Bear.

“The intention to get very close is there but I would like to take it slow.” Jongin reveals his thoughts and instead of getting upset, Sehun is extremely happy. “I must say, you’re very charming.” Sehun tells the other and Jongin blinks his eyes, “Why?”

“I like honesty and you’ve already won my heart.”

“Then you’re a gentleman, Sehun.”

Sehun smirks, “Am I?”

Jongin nods, “I like men who can openly accept their mistake and apologize.”

Sehun takes a deep breath and stares at the other. It’s a neutral stare but with lots of questions and emotions. He truly wants to get to know the other. Jongin seems like a book; he’d reveal something new on each page and Sehun would like to spend his days, weeks, months and years reading Jongin. “Why are you staring at me like that?” Jongin asks him.

“I can’t wait to get closer to you Sexy Bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Bear deserves kudos and comment or else he'll okie block.  
> :))


End file.
